Divergent No War
by ishipfourtris4610
Summary: Erudite never attack... All is happy... But Eric still wants Divergents... Not happy... But expect Dauntless & Candor!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : **First fanfic... Hope you like. It... I'll and update most nights but can't confirm...

Comment anything!

Stay Shipping Fourtris!

Enjoy - ishipfourtris4610

**_Disclaimer - Veronica I swear if you dare harm anymore characters i swear to gods i will be truly upset for life... But i can't have everything in this world so here... Have the characters - Be nice! _**

**Chapter 1**

_Tris PoV_

I know I'm supposed to be celebrating and all that stuff but I can't help but walk out of the Dining Hall to an empty corridor. As I lean against the cold, stoney wall, I hear footsteps behind me. Why is it imposible to get alone time in this place? I turn to see Tobias standing there, a look of worry in his deep blue eyes. Ok, so maybe being with him at this moment isn't too bad...

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy? I mean, you got first place and all... Quite unlikey for a Stiff!" He smirks as I punch him on the shoulder. "Easy Tris, you've got a harder punch than you probably think." I smile for a moment, head facing the floor. I feel his fingers push my chin up, forcing my eyes to follow. We meet gaze. I get lost in those blue eyes, mesmerized by the colour until he softly whispers my name.

"Well, I'm Dauntless and all, I'm happy I got first place but somethings wrong"

"Tell me"

"I thought I'd feel safe. It's just somethings not right. There's tension in the air throughout the whole compound. Everybody is acting strange and-"

I get cut off by... Oh great. Eric. What does he want? I grab Tobias's hand as soon as I hear him speak.

"The legendary Four finally found himself a lover eh? Thought you could do better than a Stiff?" I feel anger brew inside me and Eric inches closer. Tobias stands there, emotionless but I can tell what he's thinking. "Get back in the Hall."

We leave our place, happy to get out of the presence of the Dauntless Leader. But, just as I thought we were alone, Eric followed.

We return to the dining hall to find most people leaving. On a single table in the corner sits our group (Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn). They're all gossiping about who knows what until we sit down. It all falls silent.

"What?" I question. Nobody answers. Until...

"What we all want to know is how you did it Stiff. Was it you or your dear old instructor lover?" Eric spits.

"It was her skill. It had nothing to do with me. Nobody was better than her so she got first place. Face it. We both beat you to first place. Is it too much for you to handle?" Tobias retorts. God, how much I love him.

"Likely story. Tomorrow. 2 o'clock. My office. Be there Tris or I shall find you myself." Eric walks off all proud. What on earth is proud about? That man is just ridiculous.

Christina gives me a questioning look. Tobias squeezes my hand.

All I can think about is my divergence. What if he knows? What if he kills me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N**_ - Soooooo... Second chapter - please comment, review, favourite so yeah

Love Llamas and Sloths & Ship FOURTRIS!

ISFT4610

**_Disclaimer - _**_I know I don't own the characters by yeah, Roth needs to learn to be nice. However, there her characters so of course she can do what she wants..._.

**Tris PoV**

"What was that about?" Christina queries. Everyone looks up, anticipating an answer. I just shrug my shoulders.

"No idea," I say rather unconvincingly.

"I was Candor, I can tell your lying..." Great. When you really wish they wouldn't, Candors ruin everything.

"Even if I was to know I wouldn't say," I answer. Everyone continues to talk but Tobias. He just sits there, absentmindedly gazing at a wall.

"Finding the wal interesting are we?" He shoots me a glare. "What's up?" I nuzzle my face into his jumper, breathing in the sweet scent of his body. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and softly kisses my forehead.

"What does Eric want? I mean-" Tobis attemps to say.

"Woah woah wait... Are you two a thing?" Christina asks, arm outstreched wiggling her finger at us.

"I guess so!" His warm arms cradle my body. Christina (and most of the others to be honest) are sat there staring at us like we're some animals in a zoo.

"Quit staring!" Tobias shouts. Somethings obviously really annoyed him. He never shouts... "Now, me and Tris are off. Goodnight!" I get picked up bridal style and whisked off to bed!

Tobias's body lay still and silent next to me.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

-** PAGE BREAK - PAGE BREAK - PAGE BREAK -PAGE BREAK - PAGE B8REAK - **

The next day...

**Tris PoV**

I wake to the smell of cooking. Wait, cooking? Tobias never cooks! Curiously, I get out of bed and wonder over to the kitchen. Sure enough, there stands Tobias, frying some bacon and eggs.

"What happened to you last night? Somebody dose you with Amity bread? If so, you could do with it more often!"

"Oh ha ha! Thought I could try being nice for once" He looks over his shoulder, smirking his mischievous smile.

"Oh Toby..."

"Don't you dare go there Tris!"

I just laugh and wrap my arms around his waist. He's too tall for me to rest my head on his shoulder so I just rest my head in the small of his back.

"Hey Tris," I reply with a simple yeah. "If you want you bacon cooked properly, you may want to get off".

I giggle to myself and walk off to have a shower. I dress in all black an apply a thin layer of make up. I walk out to find Tobias already dressed and dishing up breakfast. I've got job choosing at nine so once we've finished, we head of towards the pit.

Once we get there, everyone is swarming around Eric and Max.

"We'll go in rank order, starting at first. Tris Prior, up first." Eric says.

I walk up to the stage, listening to the occasional whisper as I cautiously walk past.

"Initiate instructor and control room". The choosen jobs dissapear from the board as I walk off the stage. The crowd errupts into cheers and claps.

Just as I'm about to step off, Eric grabs my arm and whispers "Don't forget today. Don't bring old lover boy. He may interfere with our little chat." I walk away as fast as possible, heading straight out the door with Tobias


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N **_- Well... Chapter 3... Not much to say... Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer... -_-_**

**Tris PoV **

Standing outside Eric's office is a little daunting, especially when you know who's waiting inside. Tobias promised to wait in the control room, listening and watching whatever happens in the room. Bracing myself, I walk in, not thinking to knock. But not only is Eric sat in there... Peter was there too, a wide grin on his face.

"Sit down Tris." An empty chair sits opposite them. I refuse the offer.

"What's he doing here?" I ask irritably.

"No questions. Just sit," Eric forces.

"No."

Before anything else is said, a fist collides with my face and I fall back. Strong hands push me onto the chair, forcing me to sit unwillingly. I feel blood trickle out my nose and slowly drip off the end of my chin. I do nothing to stop it. It just drips steadily, soaking my skin with a deep crimson. Pain echos around my face, bouncing rapidly from one place to another. There's nothing I can do, I just sit there in silence.

"Now that's sorted, we can begin." Eric sits up, adopting a formal approach. When was Eric ever formal? "As I assume you are aware, more and more Divergents are being discovered in what everybody calls OUR city. However, a scarce amount of these people are stronger than any other. Mentally stronger. They have powers in their minds to overcome things, serums, fears. Now Tris. I would like you to answer this truthfully. What was your result? Your Aptitude?"

I sit there in silence, thousands of thoughts pulsing through my head. I knew exactly what I was letting myself in for, coming here. Peter raises an eyebrow, a gesture for me to carry on.

"Abnegation. I know the next question, therefore, I shall answer now. No, I did not choose Abnegation. I choose Dauntless because I felt like that was where I belonged. I did exactly what everyone else did that day. I'm no different." I say simply. I'm now doubting whether that was a good thing to say. Judging by the looks I get, I'm going to go with no.

"I think your lying to me." For gods sake Eric. I just feel like slapping him. I can feel there eyes watching me, waiting.

"Why would I do that?" I really need to think before I say.

"Because Tris, everybody knows that the legendary Four and Six aren't in my good books. Now, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Tell me. Now. Not later, not in a day or two. I want to know now!"

I can't handle this. I get up, ready to leave. I take a step. That was obviously a step too far.

Eric and Peter were up on their feet, ready for anything.

"I said you didn't need to make this any harder. You shan't leave until I find out," Eric spits. I turn, attempting to leave. Instead, fists and knees slam into my body, turning me back and forth. My tries to fight back are useless. I give up. My body now a human punch bag, blood and brusies spread throughout. As my knees give way, a figure, tall and muscular walks into the room. Suddenly, all fists and elbows stop attacking me. Screams of pain break the cold silence in the air. But, it's too late. The world blacks out around me and I lie motionless on the floor.

**Tobias PoV**

"They're both unconscious. We can leave now Tris. Tris?" I turn to see her lifeless body laying on the floor. Blood soaks her blonde hair, turning it a ghastly shade of crimson. Bruises begin to appear turn her face shades of purple and green. I stand there, frozen in shock. Blood slowly trickles down my face, dripping onto the sodden floor. All I can think of doing is to grab Tris and run. Her body bounces slowly in my arms as I charge down the corridors straight to the infirmary.

"NURSE! I need a nurse! Somebody help me please!" I shout, tears streaming down my face. Marlene runs out and gasps at the sight. To be honest if I were to see a blood stained person carrying a body I would be pretty shocked too. They grab her and take her into a room by herself. Nobody leaves for about half an hour of so until I see her. I see her move.

Ignoring all instructions by the nurses, I sprint into the room. "Hey Tris. You ok?" She nods slowly as though every movement hurts.

"What happened?" she croaks. I explain the story to her in full detail. "When can I go?" I knew Tris would soldier on. That's my girl. After full check up she is allowed to go. Bruises surround her face as well as mine. It looks as though we've been attacking eachother. We round the corner and see Will and Christina.

Great. Just what we need


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N **_- You know, i don't really see the point in these... But, it sort of breaks the whole thing up... Follow, favourite, do whatever...

Special shoutout to:

Theoneirataxic (Awesome bud, writer and smiler!)

FictionalBuzz (Crazy but awesome in her own special way!)

Theonebibliophobic (Not sure what to say... But... She's special...)

Love llamas, sloths, carrots and Fourtris!

ISFT4610

**Disclaimer - Roth, not me**

**Tris PoV**

That conversation must have been one of the longest conversations i've ever had in my life. Questions, answers, pity, more questions, more pity. You name it, she said it. Tobias and Will just stood at the side with smirks on their faces. I occasionally gave them a sideways glance, pleading for help. But help seemed distant.

After finally getting away from the conversation, we head home. We sit on the sofa, awkwardly exchanging glances.

"That was... Eventfull," Tobias finally said. I nodded, not willingly to carry on the conversation. I think he realised. "We really should get dinner". With that, we head off to the dining hall. Tomorrow, we begin to train the initiates. I'm sort of looking forward to it. We sit down with our usual group, only to recieve gobsmacked faces and peculiar glances. More bruises must have appeared. Great. Time to explain, i think to myself. We explain the situation, calming the tension in the air. I catch a glance of Eric, limping along the queue. I look down as i see his head turn. Slowly, i look around for any sign of Peter. He's a wimp, he won't be back for ages. I pick at my hamburger, only nibbling the edges. Nothing happens. Nobody speaks. This is unenjoyable. We leave and head back home. We talk, nothing much and head to bed.

"Hey Tris, i want you to know, i'm always here. Your not going anywhere alone now." Wow, i thought he would never say anything else.

"Ok. I'm ready for tomorrow. I'm going to be Six." He smirks and i slap him. He continues to smile. "Lets keep our relationship a secret." He nods sadly. I feel bad but i suppose it's for the best. We say our goodnights and fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning passes quickly. I get up, eat and change. I put on some skinny black jeans, black (of course!) sleeveless top and my new combat boots. As soon as we're ready, we head to the net. I stand there and watch as Eric does his speech. Then I hear a scream. A bundle of grey falls from the sky and lands in the net. Abnegation. First jumper. Tobias gives me one last smile and then turns into instructor mode. I walk over to the net, pulling the rope down as she rolls to the edge.

"Name?" I question.

"April."

Tobias makes the annoucment. "First jumper - April!"

Cheers and clapping erupt from the crowd. "Welcome to Dauntless."

In total we have 18 initiates. A large group this year. 8 Dauntless born and 10 transfers. The transfers:

April - Abnegation

Ira - Erudite

Maya - Erudite

Shailene - Candor

Zac - Candor (He's like a tiny Peter)

Charlie - Candor

Max - Erudite

Charlotte - Amity

Harrison - Amity

Orla - Erudite

"Dauntless born with Uriah and Christina. Take it you won't need a tour." Tobias announces.

The initiates stand infront of us, the most colour i've seen in a while.

After scanning the crowd for any familiar faces I say "Welcome to Dauntless. This is Four and i'm Six." I wait, anticipating an answer. Sure enough, Ira puts her hand up. I nod.

"You mean like the numbers. Wait, what happened to your face?" she asks.

I pull out my gun from my back pocket. I feel Tobias's hand grab my shoulder but i shake it off. I place the barrell on her forehead. I hear gasps around me .

"First lesson you learn here is to keep your mouth shut. This is a loaded gun aimed at you. Act like you care. What happened is none of your buisness."

That shut her up. "Follow me." The tour is endless. After what seems an eternity, we head to the Dining Hall. We sit down at our table. I keep seeing Maya eyeing Four. God, i want to slap her.

"Tris scared the life out of a Erudite today. Loaded gun on her forehead. Never thought Tris had it in her!" Tobias remarks. I elbow him playfully. We share laughs and then Uriah stands up on the table.

"Party at my place. Six o'clock! My place!" Christina gives me a look. No. Not now. Oh great. Shopping time.

I head back to her apartment, carrying over ten bags. Christina chooses my outfit. Short black mini skirt and a lacy black top. She hands me some small heels and applies a thin layer of make up.

"Four will love it!" she squeals. We head to the party to be greeted by Zeke handing out drinks at the door. I pass the offer.

"Looking good Tris..." I hear a voice say. I turn to see Tobias gazing at me. April, Ira and Maya stand in the corner watching us. I just feel like hugging him right now but it would give to much away.

"Everybody but my friends and the new initiates out!" Uriah shouts. That calms the room down. We all sit in a circle, ready play Dauntless or Candor. We explain how to play and Uriah starts.

"Chris, D or C?"

"Candor," she replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts. Christina gives him an evil glare.

"What's your worst fear?"

"Moths," she whispers, barely audible.

After minutes of laughter, we go back to the game.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I answer...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **- Sorry haven't been able to update... School ughhhh! I've been deprived on my homework to do this... And you know what... I don't care! This is waaaayyy more important than homework! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites, that stuff!

LOVE LLAMAS AND SLOTHS AND FOURTRIS!

ISFT4610

_**Disclaimer**_ - You know the drill...

**Tris PoV **

I answer "Dauntless!"

Chris smirks. Great. Well i suppose it was this or pansycake. At the moment i think pansycake sounds much more appealing.

"I dare you to run into the pit, propose to the first person you see and if they say yes, slap them and say i can't believe you'd dump me. If they say no, slap them and say thank god your so ugly!"

"Fine. Who's coming?" Chris, Tobias and Uriah's hand dart up. Uriah gets his phone and begins recording. I walk inot the pit and walk around.

"Now!" Uriah shouts. I turn around and meet Eric. Please no. Not after what happened. His bruises still shade his face in an array of colours.

"Eric, will you marry me?" I get down on one knee and everyones' eyes on me

"Hell no." Well that was rude. I get up, scream my line and slap him. We all begin laughing and run away with a fuming Eric hot on our heals. He stalks us into the apartment and i quickly sit down. We all begin laughing as Eric stands and watching us.

"What was that about, Tris?"

"Candor or dauntless," i retort.

"Thought you were too Stiff for that?" I hate sarcasm, especially when it comes out of his mouth.

"Right. Out!" Zeke shouts. Eric doesn't budge. "Fine." Zeke gets up and slams the door on him. Well that was a satisfying bang. "Right then, where were we?"

*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*PAGE BREAK*

My alarm clocks off too early for my liking. If only i could have an extra hour.

"Get up Tris. Training today," Tobias shouts from the kitchen. I groan and roll over. Suddenly, a pillow continuosly collides with my face exploding across the room.

"Well that's my favourite pillow ruined." I sulk, pulling myself out of bed. We get ready and head to the training room. 7:45. 15 minutes for us to set up. Knife throwing today. This should be fun. Slowly, all the initates trail in, ending with April. Everyone starts to talk together discussing things for the last five minutes. Everyone groups together. The first group that catches my eye is: Ira, Maya, Zac, Max and Shailene. That sounds like a great group (Please note the sarcasm!). Maya keeps eyeing Four. I just want to slap her. April stands by herself, scraping dirt from under her nails. I tell Tobias i'll be one minute and head over to her.

"Hey... What's up? Why don't you go stand with Charlotte and the rest of them? I thought you and Orla were good friends?" I don't mention Ira and Maya. I could guess she doesn't really like them. She looks up at me, sorrow in her eyes.

"They don't really like me. I'd prefer to be by myself. Everyone thinks i'm weird and nobody knows my name but Orla..." She just stands there staring at me.

"Bet your going to be good at knife-throwing today!" She raises her eyebrows at me. We begin to laugh.

"Hey Six could you give me hand!" I head over to him and it all flls silent. All eyes are on me and Four. I tell everyone about how the day will run: Knife throwing, lunch then fights. We'll think of the fight pairs over lunch. Tonight is capture the flag. After an early morning a late night as well? I sigh at the thought. Tobias looks at me and then switches his eyes to something else. I realise what he wants. I walk up to the target and stand there as Four picks up 4 knives. I hear the initiates gasp as they begin to realise what was happening. Four takes his aim and i can see the focus in his eyes. I know he won't hit me. He wouldn't dare. I feel his eyes beat down on me as i hear him inhale, exhale, ready, aim and fire (I was listening to ready, aim, fire by imagine dragons as i wrote that!). I hear the first knife land right next to my arm.

"Oh Four you can get closer than that!" I say as we meet eyes. I hear sniggers come from Ira. That little miss-know-it-all. Why can't i just go round and slap them all - well apart from April! I meet eyes with April. She smiles at me as though urging me on to continue. Maya is just standing there staring at Tobias as he throws the next two knives, one next to my ear and one above my head. I watch as he flips the last knife in his hand.

"Go on Four, give her ear a little nick. Let her feel the blood trickle down her face!" That wasn't Tobias. I turn to see Eric enter the room. Anybody but Eric please.

"What's he talking about Six?" Zac asks. Great. Just what i need.

"My initiaion". I don't say anything else. Eric nods, ready for us to continue. Four throws the knife and it just nicks my ear. Warm blood trickles down my face. Gasps echo throught the training room.

"Don't worry, she's use to it," Eric says. Once again, maybe a little rude. I walk away, signalling for the initiates to begin.

By lunch time everyone hits the target. April was the first to hit. Maya was the last. She was probably to busy staring at Tobias. We head down to the dining hall to be greeted by Christina and Will.

"How's the Dauntless born going?" I ask Chris. She explains how they're are easy because they know everything already so she just leaves them all to get on with it.

"How's the initiates' doing?" I explain how annoying they are and how Maya keeps eyeing Four. As if on cue I hear Tobias gasp. I turn to see someone kissing him. Thankfully, he's not kissing back. I focus on who it is.

Maya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N - Back again... Still don't see the point in these... Thank you for all the viws and comments! Keep commenting! Shout out too...

- Theoneirataxic -

PJO Fans read her story!

- Fictionalbuzz -

Gallagher girl fans read her story!

-Divergentpansycake10 -

Welcome to the online world of fandoms! Awesome Nose! :)

- Theonebibliophobic- Um... Yeah Llamas for life... And sloths...

LLAMAS, SLOTHS AND FOURTRIS!

ISFT4610

Disclaimer - 0_0

Before i have a chance to do anything, Tobias is on top of Maya, punching the life out of her. Just before it looks as though Maya is going to pass out, Tobias stops. Me and Christina start laughing as Ira is already down at Maya's side trying to help her.

"What did you do to her?" Ira wails. Tobias opens his mouth to reply but he's interuppted by a familiar voice.

"He did the right thing. She deserves it." April. When was April ever so tough? Ira looks up in shock as Tobias and I share awkward glances. How this is going to end i can't tell.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me". Ok. This is a little awkward. Maya is back up on her feet now and her group is surrounding her. Ira steps forward and punches April. April barely flinches. They all stand there waiting for her to attack back. At the moment, i just want to leave but i can't leave April. I turn to look at Tobias and just as i look back, April throws a punch straight at Ira's nose. Blood pours out and stains her face in patches.

"Anyone else want to come bother me?" April shouts. Everybody shakes their heads. "Good" She turns and walks off just like that. All of Maya's group stand there staring at me. Do they expect me to do something?

"Fear doesn't shut you down, It wakes you up." I recite, trying to remeber the line from last year. Tobias's hand suddenly clenches around my shoulder.

"Careful Tris," Tobias whispers. "Erics just over there." I give him a questioning look. "That was the old rules. The rules before Eric." With that, we turn and walk out of the hall towards the training room in silence.

Once we reach the training room, i head to the board. I write up the fight pairs:

Ira vs Harrison

Maya vs Charlie

Shailene vs Charlotte

Max vs Orla

April vs Zac

They're all pretty much predictable apart from April vs Zac. After just now i'm starting to question April's true ability. I thought she was just a small weak girl from Abnegation. She proved that wrong. All the initiates gather round us.

"This afternoon you will being doing fights. Hence the names on the board." They all glance up at the board." First we shall have Max verses Orla." We all walk over to the fighting ring, Tobias right next to me. Once in the centre, they begin.

We wait for all the fights until we have April vs Zac. "You know Tris, this is kind of tedious now." His warm breath sends and electric pulse through my body, filling me with joy. I continue to stare straight ahead but reply "How i wish i could just kiss you right know..." He smirks at me. We look up to see Maya and Charlie finish. Maya won, surprisingly.

"Wait, are you two together?" Ira asks. We nod, not bothering to keep it a secret anymore.

"But he's mine!" Maya shouts. What the hell is she talking about.

"Oh shut up." Ok. Tobias seems to be the only one able to scare someone out of loving him. "That aside, April vs Zac." They step into the ring, ready to fight. All eyes are on them. The double doors swing open. Eric. He walks over to us and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Begin!" He shouts so loud it makes us all jump. "Tris and Four. Listen." Eric whispers. Last time he did this it did not end well. "Tomorrow the first two people go so you and I need to have a little chat about that this evening. Meet me at Max's office straight after training. Tobias and I exchange awkward glances. We nod and then continue to watch the match. Zac's already on the floor, blood pouring down his face. I presume he's unable to continue and I call the end. April walks out leaving Zac on the floor. I knew she could do it. Tobias walks over to Zac and tells Charlotte and Shailene to take him to the infirmary. I go over to April, telling Eric to leave.

"Well done April. Told you you'd be good at something." She smiles. Her eyes are so green. They're amazing but not as nice as Tobias.

"Thanks." She alks off, rubbing her knuckles.

All the initiates leave until it's just me and Four left.

"Suppose we ought to go to Max," Tobias sighs. We head off, not sure what to expect.

We reach his door and nock three times. Immediately, the door swings open. We step in and sit down. I feel a lot more comfortable this time seeing as i have Tobias.

"After our last meeting got interuppted-"

"That was you fault, Eric." I say.

"I'm sure it was." Eric continues. "Now, as we're coming to the end of stage one of training, next will be fear landscapes. This is the only piece of evidence we have to prove who is Divergent. Now last year we didn't have any so i'm expecting to find some thìs year. If anyone is Divergent, inform me." Tobias grabs my hand. I feel safe, as though no one can hurt me. We finish discussing tomorrows ranking and head back to Tobias's apartment.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this for ages but..." Tobias says. Before i have a chance to ask what, his lips meet mine. At first i'm shocked but then i get a little more into it and things get a little heated from there...


End file.
